


A Tree Stump

by upsetslingshot



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Limbo, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: “Tree stumps could grow back, even taller than they were before. Would this one make it? Or would it be stuck a stump forever?”Pat thinks about the tree stumpPiece written for Ghostober - Day 16 ‘Limbo’





	A Tree Stump

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was like super tired so god knows if it makes sense (like I’ve read it through since but still lmao)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Pat was sat cross-legged in front of the tree. It was only a stump now. That storm- no, hurricane- no, Earth-shattering event even, tore it down years ago. Pat wondered if it could ever grow back.

Tree stumps could grow back, even taller than they were before. Would this one make it? Or would it be stuck a stump forever?

Really, the tree stump was like them. In a constant state of limbo. Will the roots ever be dug up, will it completely disappear? Or will it grow again, high up into the sky, it’s leaves blooming in the sunlight, swaying in the breeze?

Pat thought of the others. How would they continue? Would they too eventually disappear? Be uprooted, the stumps removed? Would they ever be able to grow again? Pat shuffled on the ground as he continued to think about it. Surely they could grow, Robin was could speak English (Pat assumed he couldn’t before), Mary was constantly learning new things. Those were proof of growth, right? … But all of them, they had been here for centuries,  millennia even in some cases. So perhaps they were stuck, like the tree stump, never to regrow, and never to be removed. Just… a stump.

Neither thoughts were particularly pleasant to Pat. That was his future? The same as the tree stump?

Pat sighed and leant backwards. Here he was, stuck in this constant state of limbo, never going, never moving.

But, hey, at least he had the tree stump for company.

**Author's Note:**

> Also like really short, sorry!


End file.
